The invention relates to a device for steering a motor vehicle.
So-called steering-by-wire systems provide an electrical coupling of the steering means with drive motors, which provide the wheel deflection of the vehicle. Examples of such embodiments are to be found in DE 196 25 496 C2 and DE 196 25 498 C1.
The invention provides a device for steering a motor vehicle which can be adjusted quickly and simply for various vehicle occupants in order to adapt it to other ergonomic requirements. This is achieved in a device which comprises at least one steering means to be actuated by a driver, the means being coupled electrically with at least one steerable wheel of the motor vehicle. The device further comprises a seat for the driver, the seat including a seat part which forms a seat area, and a backrest part. The steering means are coupled with the seat part and are longitudinally displaceable together with it. In the device proposed, the seat as well as the steering means can be adapted quickly to other occupants or, in a 2- or 3-door vehicle, can be pushed quickly forward for the rear passengers to climb in more simply, because on displacement of the seat the steering means remains unaltered in relation to the seat part.
Furthermore, a development of the invention also permits an additional relative displacement of the steering means to the seat part, in order to optimize the distance of backrest part to steering means; this relative displacement is independent of the displacement in driving operation, which is necessary to steer the vehicle.
According to a preferred embodiment, two steering means are provided, which project to the left and right of the driver, i.e. more precisely upwards from the seat area to be occupied by the driver, and are coupled with the seat part. Furthermore, however, one steering means can also be provided which is arranged centrally on the vehicle seat and extends upwards between the driver""s legs.
The two steering means are coupled with each other such that a one-handed steering of the vehicle is possible. This coupling can be constructed so as to be mechanical, hydraulic, pneumatic and/or electric.
Independently of the steering movement, according to the preferred embodiment an additional adjustment of the basic position of the steering means is possible. The additional adjustment in longitudinal direction relative to the seat part has already been mentioned; in addition, an optional displacement of the steering means can be provided horizontally and/or vertically as well as transversely to the longitudinal direction. Thereby, for example, the climbing in and out of the driver is to be facilitated, because the steering means projecting upwards to the side of his pelvic area possibly considerably impedes his climbing in and out. Furthermore, a lowering of the steering means also permits a quicker climbing out of the driver or rescuing of the driver after an accident.
The steering means, which in driving operation preferably projects to over the seat area, is preferably able to be lowered vertically manually or by motor power at least to close to the seat area, preferably to below the seat area. For this, a steering means adjustment by motor power, coupled with a control arrangement, can be provided, electronic driver profiles with their steering means positions being stored in the control arrangement.
According to a development, the drive for lowering the steering means can be actuated in an accident, i.e. the steering means is moved downwards by motor power, so as not to present any further obstacle on leaving the vehicle.
For this purpose, the device can be coupled with an airbag module such that on release of the airbag module the steering means is displaced downwards.
To simplify the entry into the vehicle, the drive for vertical adjustment of the steering means can be coupled with the actuation of the driver""s door and/or can depend on the operating state of the vehicle. This means that when the driver opens the door, the steering means is automatically moved downwards; when he closes the driver""s door, the steering means is raised. In addition, it is also possible, for example on actuating the ignition or insertion of the ignition key or a substitute means for the ignition key (e.g. chip card), to actuate the drive for the vertical adjustment of the steering means.
In the seat part preferably a recess is provided for the steering means to pass through.
An arm rest which is connected with the driver""s seat serves for a better lateral hold of the driver and permits a less tiring posture whilst steering.
The steering means preferably also has acceleration- or deceleration means or serves as such, so that the pedals can also at least partially be eliminated.
Furthermore, according to the preferred embodiment provision is also made that the seat is constructed such that it is able to be used equally for right- and left-hand drive vehicles, whereby only a different cable line guide to the driver""s seat is necessary and otherwise no different parts or constructions are necessary for the entire steering means line in right- and left-hand drive vehicles.